


Böse Träume

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Nightmares, Pre-Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitten in der Nacht hat Emma einen Alptraum über Graham und wacht erschrocken auf. Hook bemerkt es, aber tut so als würde er schlafen. Am nächsten Tag fragt er Emma beiläufig. "Wer ist Graham?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Böse Träume

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550615) by [totheendoftheworldortime79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79). 



Emma fuhr mit ihrem Käfer durch die ruhigen Straßen von Storybrooke. Sie wollte eine letzte Patrouille machen bevor sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause machte für eine Eiskrem- und Film-Nacht mit Mary Margaret. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, was keine Überraschung war. Es war nicht so als wäre Storybrooke mit Verbrechern bevölkert. Abgesehen von dem Versuch Regina immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, war das Dasein als Sheriff von Storybrooke der einfachste Job, den sie jemals gehabt hatte. Sie wollte gerade umdrehen und nach Hause fahren, als sie ein Licht in ihrem Büro in der Sheriffstation sah. Emma war sich sicher, dass sie alle Lichter ausgemacht hatte, bevor sie abgeschlossen hatte und losgefahren war. Vielleicht spionierte Regina sie aus? Oder hatte eher einen ihrer Lakaien geschickt um dies zu tun. So oder so musste Emma dies überprüfen.

 

Emma stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Sie zog ihre Waffe und hielt sie bereit, als sie die Tür aufschob. Sie war verschlossen, genauso wie sie sie zurückgelassen hatte. _Was zum Geier?_ , dachte sie. Sie schloss die Tür auf und stieß sie auf. Das Ende des Flurs war mit Licht erfüllt, dass nur aus ihrem Büro kommen konnte. So leise wie es ihr möglich war, machte sich Emma auf den Weg durch den dunklen Flur, die Pistole vor sich haltend. Instinktiv kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als sie das Licht erreichte, und dieses vorübergehend ihre Sicht störte. Einige Sekunden später hatten sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt und Emma trat um die Ecke, damit sie den Eindringling konfrontieren konnte.

 

Dort an ihrem Schreibtisch saß Graham.

 

Er sah aus wie das letzte Mal als Emma ihn gesehen hatte. In all seiner Herrlichkeit bestehend aus Weste und wuscheligen Haaren. Nur dieses Mal beugte er sich nicht vor Schmerz nach vorne. Nein, er saß da wie Emma ihn jeden Tag gesehen hatte, seitdem er sie zu ihrem Deputy ernannt hatte. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust zusammen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie ihre Waffe senkte. Ihr Verstand schrie sie an, dass dies nicht real sein konnte. Sie hatte gesehen wie Graham in ihrem Armen gestorben war. Zu schade, dass ihr Herz nicht darauf hörte.

 

„Graham?“, flüsterte sie.

 

Er sah sie an und lächelte. „Emma“, sagte er. Der Akzent war genauso wie sie sich an ihn erinnerte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. Als sie sie öffnete, war Graham immer noch da.

 

„Wie? Wie kannst du hier sein? Ich… hab gesehen wie du gestorben bist.“

 

„Bist du dir dessen sicher, Emma? Weil ich fühle mich nicht tot“, erwiderte Graham als er aufstand und um den Tisch herum ging. „Vielleicht hat Henry dir zu viele Geschichten erzählt.“

 

„Henry?“, fragte Emma. „Warte, du sagst, du erinnerst dich. Kurz bevor du… du weißt schon… du sagtest, du erinnerst dich an alles. An was hast du dich erinnert, Graham?“

 

„Ist das wirklich das, worüber du mit mir reden willst, Emma?“, fragte Graham, als er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung tat. Emma wich aus reinem Instinkt zurück. Da war etwas, das nicht richtig war. Sie konnte es fühlen.

 

Graham hielt seine Hände in gespielter Kapitulation hoch. „Immer langsam. Schau, ich kann beweisen, dass ich es bin. Küss mich.“

 

„Was?!“

 

„Du denkst, ich bin nicht real, richtig? Körperliche Interaktion scheint der schnellste Weg zu sein um dir zu beweisen, dass ich wirklich hier vor dir stehe. Also, _küss mich_ , Emma.“

 

Ein Teil von ihr wollte dies unbedingt. Sein irischer Akzent klang so beruhigend. Aber sie war so zerrissen worden durch seinen Tod gerade als sie angefangen hatte wieder jemanden hereinzulassen. Wenn es nur irgendeine Art Trick war oder eine Ausgeburt ihrer Phantasie, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Herz eine zweite Tracht Prügel ertragen könnte. Trotzdem wollte sie so sehr, dass dies real war. Die Vorsicht sei verdammt. Emma schlang ihre Arme um Grahams Nacken und zog ihn herunter zu ihren Lippen. Er fühlte sich gleich an. Er fühlte sich _solide_ an. Ungebeten begannen Tränen zu fallen als sie fortfuhr ihn zu küssen. Grahams Arme schlangen sich um sie und hielten sie fest.

 

Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Emma stolperte von Graham weg, rückwärts gegen die Glaswand des Büros. Emma spürte wie sie langsam zu Boden sank. Sie blickte nach unten und sah einen wachsenden, roten Fleck in ihrem nun zerrissenen Hemd. Emma presste ihre Hand gegen die Wunde und sah entsetzt zu Graham hoch.

 

„Graham“, sagte sie schwach und hasste sich selbst für ihre Schwäche und Dummheit.

 

Er lachte. Aber es war nicht Grahams Lachen. Dieses Lachen gehörte jemand ganz anderes. Jemanden, den Emma in diesem Augenblick mehr hasste als alles andere, was sie jemals in ihrem Leben gehasst hatte.

 

„Regina“, sagte sie.

 

Regina-als-Graham kniete nieder und schwenkte einen blutbefleckten Dolch. „Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, Sie können mir so leicht die Dinge wegnehmen, die mir gehören? Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, ich würde tatenlos zusehen während Sie mir mein Leben stehlen? Schämen Sie sich, Miss Swan.“

 

Emma wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr als diesem Monster in ihr selbstgefälliges Gesicht zu schlagen, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft. Ihre Arme fühlten sich wie Blei an. Sie fühlte wie sie das Bewusstsein verlor und immer weiter in die Besinnungslosigkeit fiel.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Killian Jones schlief nicht. Es war fast unmöglich eine bequeme Position auf dem kalten, harten Boden, von dem sie entschieden hatten ihn als Campingplatz nutzen würde, zu finden. Es schien egal zu sein auf welche Seite er sich drehte, es war immer ein Stein oder ein Kiefernzapfen oder ein verirrter Zweig unter seinem Körper. Er wünschte sich inbrünstig wieder in seinem Quartier auf der Jolly Roger zu sein. Ein Kapitän gehörte auf das Meer und nicht wandernd durch den Wald. Unglücklicherweise konnte sein treues Schiff ihn nicht nach Storybrooke bringen, wo sein Krokodil wartete. Es gab wenig, dass Killian nicht opfern würde um Rumpelstilzchen Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen. Wenn dies bedeutete mitten in einem Wald mit einer Bande von vier Frauen zu schlafen, dann sei es so.

 

Killian schrak auf, als er eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit hörte. Innerhalb von Sekunden erkannte er, dass sie diesem Swan-Mädchen gehörte. Von dem was er ausmachen konnte, klang es so, als hätte sie einen Alptraum. Er wollte seine Hand ausstrecken und das arme Mädchen aufwecken, als sie sich abrupt aufsetzte und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und angsterfüllt. Killian schloss schnell seine Augen und tat so als würde er schlafen. Er wollte nicht involviert werden in dem Drama, welches das Unterbewusstsein des Mädchens hochgekocht hatte. Er konnte ihre panischen Atemzüge hören als sie ein Wort wieder und wieder murmelte. Graham.

 

Wer oder was war Graham?, fragte sich Killian. Gleich darauf schalt er sich dafür dies zu fragen. Die Leben seiner Reisegefährtinnen spielten keine Rolle. Alles was zählte war sein Krokodil zu bekommen. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass da etwas war bei diesem Swan-Mädchen, das ihn faszinierte. Es passierte nicht jeden Tag, dass jemand Kapitän Killian Jones austrickste.

 

Am nächsten Tag gingen und er Swan vor den anderen her. Ihre Gruppe war ziemlich ruhig, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein mit Ogern. Oder den anderen Dingen, die den Wald bevölkerte, wie etwa Trolle. Das Paar ging parallel nebeneinander her mit etwa zehn Metern Abstand. Die Stille im Walde war ein bisschen nervig und Killian war gelangweilt. Und er war Killian Jones und, wenn es eine Sache gab, die Killian Jones mochte, dann war es reden. Außerdem könnte er so vielleicht etwas Wichtiges lernen.

 

„Also, wer ist Graham?“, fragte er.

 

Swan drehte ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Er sah für einen kurzen Moment wie ein Ausdruck des Schockes über ihr Gesicht huschte, aber dann hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. „Sind Sie also sowohl Lauscher als auch Pirat?“, fragte sie.

 

„Ich habe nicht so lange überlebt, in dem ich unaufmerksam bin, Miss Swan.“

 

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wie alt _sind_ sie?“

 

„Sie würden es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es sage.“

 

„Ich habe viele verrückte Dinge in den letzten Monaten gesehen, also los.“

 

Er grinste. Sie war nicht leicht einzuschüchtern und er mochte das bei ihr. „Dreihundert Jahre, plus und minus ein paar Jahre“, sagte er. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich einige Jahre zuvor den Überblick verloren habe.“

 

Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, dass er sagen würde, das war es nicht. Aber sie zögerte nicht. „Das ist eine _wirklich_ lange Zeit um einen Groll zu hegen“, merkte sie an. „Was hat Ihnen Rumpelstilzchen angetan? Neben dem offensichtlichen.“

 

„Das, Miss Swan, ist eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag. Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“

 

„Welche Frage?“

 

„Zurückhaltung steht Ihnen nicht, Miss Swan. Ist es wirklich solch ein Geheimnis?“

 

Swan senkte ihren Blick und wich dem seinen aus. „Kein Geheimnis“, erwiderte sie. „Er war nur Jemand, den ich gekannt habe.“

 

„Aber er war Ihnen wichtig?“ Killian war sich nicht sicher, warum er so versessen darauf war eine Antwort von ihr zu bekommen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund musste er wissen, was jemanden wie Emma Swan angsterfüllt aufwachen ließ.

 

Sie sah ihn deutlich verärgert an. „Er war mein Chef. Da war… wir haben vielleicht… Es spielt keine Rolle. Er ist tot. Starb in meinem Armen um genau zu sein.“

 

Es war die Reihe an ihm überrascht zu sein. Er wusste, was es bedeutete zu spüren wie jemand Geliebtes in seinen Armen starb. Es war etwas, dass sie gemeinsam hatten. Er fand sich dabei wieder ein Gefühl zu spüren, dass er seit dreihundert Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hat: Mitleid. Er wagte es jedoch nicht auf diesen Impuls einzugehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Emma Swan nicht sein Mitleid wollte. Offensichtlich war diese Frau vor ihm stärker als er bisher gedacht hatte. Es zog ihn nur noch mehr an.

 

„Haben Sie seinen Tod gerächt?“, fragte er.

 

Sie fragte nicht wie er wusste, dass Grahams Tod kein Unfall war. Sie lächelte nur wissend und sagte: „Noch nicht.“

 

„Kann ich vielleicht meine Dienste anbieten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt?“

 

„Vorsicht, Hook“, sagte sie. „Ich könnte Sie bei Ihrem Wort nehmen.“

 

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Miss Swan“, erwiderte er und verbeugte sich formell.

 

Sie lachte, ein viel glücklicheres Geräusch als er erwartet hatte. Er sah sie verwirrt an, aber grinste unwillkürlich. Vielleicht gab es doch noch ein Leben nach der Rache.

 

Ende


End file.
